the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Types of Players/@comment-75.115.255.120-20171006033703
the ally me please player rarity:uncommon the player who begs aonther player to ally him and and there other guys just does never do it and the other play justs quits (i would know this cuz i have to beg sometimes) how do i player rarity:common there are people who dont know how to play but they ask these three words how do i like how do i build how do i ally how do i make troops and the list go on and on im so gonna win player rarity:uncommon to common the player who alway say im gonna beat everyone and never stops saying it till he gets beat and rages quit the overkill player rarity:uncommon to common these are the player who gets more troops than need to take down a base and that most like when he has alot of money or/and nuke he will max all his troops the allying people who are not close to your base nor are on the island with you even the one begging to ally does not ally him rarity:uncommon when you ally distance can be a problem but these are people who will on maps like three cave coner tri weather island(winter) islands(the non winter one) beachs two cave map who instead of allying the player they are on the same island with they ally another player on a diffrent island and this can start war very easy between the two players some the same island as they will ant to battle for np and pp the quick planter rarity:common this can be seen with mostly pp as they are cheap but some players will before you cc is done building will have already six pp the hit and run player rarity:uncommon this player will get transport boats or transport planrs or heils or just anything that can move fast and attack you troops and pp and np but not destory but distrack the other player or does it to destory the other player income the send one soldier at one time player rarity:uncommon this will be the player were he out number and is sending back but not fast for him so he just send one troops at a timer mid rusher rarity:common-uncommen these are the player are the one who dont care about nothing esle except mid so they get there quick as possble smart rusher players rarity:very rare these will be the players that will rush just perfect and do it in way so that there team can help at the in come time the no speak guy rarity:rare this will be the player who is not afk but wont speak at all which can e hard as the game need to you too talk and plan with your team but in some case's the team can still win but very rare to happen the player who dont speak english but speak spanish french etc(no offence) when ally some and say hi and the other player say a bunch of words in another languege that you dont understand which can be bad cause now you will have no idea what they are saying any ways these are all my type of other players i see i hope these get posted in the wiki :) btw this was from ltghostkiller im on the tc3 dicord and part of the CDC